G-pilots learn to ski
by little devil1
Summary: Duo finally managed to make everyone take a little vacation now their only mission for the week is to learn to ski until Duo gets into a accident and has amnesia now the new mission is Duo's memory 1x2x5 and 3x4
1. they first arrive

Read this that's all I got to tell you for now  
  
Hope you will enjoy this  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Come on Hee-chan, you're the only person that I haven't convinced to come with on the vacation" Duo whinnied as all the g-pilots ate in the dinning room  
  
"Good and I like to stay that way" Heero stated as he ate his dinner  
  
"But we will ski and all the fun stuff like that"  
  
"Well I can't…………" "You can't ski can you Hee-chan" Duo said already in a set of giggles.  
  
"Duo be nice to Heero after all he isn't ALL PERFECT" Trowa said. Everyone was surprised at him for speaking a little more then 3 words and telling Heero that he wasn't a perfect solider  
  
"Well to be honest Duo I can't ski either" Quatre said a bit red  
  
"Well I don't" Wufei said  
  
"Neither" Trowa said "Well you all just suck then" Duo said "but still please come to the mountains and there you could learn"  
  
"PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE"  
  
"Oh alright then just stop your annoying me" Heero said  
  
"YEAH thank you Hee-chan" Duo squealed "Yeah whatever"  
  
"Then we leave tomorrow," Duo said as he quickly finished his dinner  
  
~THE NEXT MORNING~  
  
"All ready everyone?" Quatre said as the stepped in the van.  
  
"I'm ready I got everything" Duo said as he stepped in the backseat  
  
"hn" Heero said as he sat in the driver seat  
  
"Well lets get it over with," Wufei said as he sat next to Duo  
  
Trowa said nothing as he sat in the passenger seat. And last was Quatre who loaded the last of the things. "Alright I'm ready as he sat next to Wufei and there they were off  
  
  
  
~ 4 HOURS LATER~  
  
"Yes were finally here," Duo said shoving Wufei out of the van  
  
"Yeah no thanks to Trowa and his bad directing" Heero said glaring at Trowa.  
  
"Duo wouldn't shut up the whole way through it was a mistake to sit by him" Wufei said grabbing his bags.  
  
"Your so mean Wu-man" Duo said pouting.  
  
"It's Wufei Maxwell"  
  
"Well then don't call me Maxwell anymore" Duo said still pouting  
  
"Alright your new name will be BAKA" Wufei said snickering  
  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT CALL ME DUO"  
  
~Everyone rolls their eyes~  
  
  
  
So they grabbed their stuff and headed for the hotel.  
  
After they settled their bags in the room they decided to try to learn to ski.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
So you like???  
  
They I write more  
  
Under one condition REVIEW 


	2. the accident on the mountain

Thanks for the reviews  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
  
  
Why does my butt hurt???  
  
1 "So where do we find the skies" Heero asked.  
  
"There right here" Duo said pointing to a shop that had a big sign saying skies…  
  
~Everyone sweat dropped~  
  
"Well what are we waiting for lets get started" Quatre said heading that direction.  
  
Everyone starts following Quatre. "There sure is a lot of skies here and different colour too," Duo said eyeing them all.  
  
"… I like these ones…" Trowa said pulling a pair out with the design of dark green like his shirt. "Those are nice" Wufei said "how about these?" he asked as he held up a pair of skies with a drawing of a sword at the bottom  
  
"Those are alright but I like these" Heero claimed pointing to the next pair that had the colour of dark red paint of blood, and if you put it away from the light it looks black.  
  
"Hey guys how about these are they right for me or what?" Quatre asked as he held the pair out with the colour of his hair.  
  
Next they hear a big CRASH and turn around. There was Duo and skies all around him "hey guys look I found mine" and proudly held up a pair that was black with a white design of fire. Everyone just shook their heads and helped Duo pick up the rest of the skies. Little did they know they put Duo's skies back too so they had to search for them again…  
  
~Finally 15 Minutes Later~  
  
"So Duo how do you put the boot into the long ski?" Heero asked  
  
"Well u just put your foot in the middle and you will hear a click"  
  
"Alright…"  
  
`Click` `click`  
  
Soon everyone had their skies on and were ready to go.  
  
"Um Duo were do we go to practise?" Wufei asked shaking on his skies.  
  
"I guess to a small hill I'll lead the way" and with that he headed off slowly.  
  
"Wait for us" Quatre called  
  
"Come on hurry"  
  
So they started to follow Quatre then Trowa after Wufei and Heero leading the behind.  
  
They were getting the hang of it they didn't notice Duo was no longer in front of them and they were heading to a gigantic hill they didn't expect.  
  
"STOP" Quatre yelled Trowa didn't see it and tried to stop he was just inches when he slid to a stop. Soon Wufei slid to a stop all 3 sighed a sigh of relief then they heard Heero yell "OH NO" they both turned their heads and they saw Heero crash in all 3 of them.  
  
Next thing they went down and they were going at a incredibly fast pace "Oh god I forgot to stop?" Trowa though  
  
"Nataku please help me through this" Wufei chanted  
  
"I'm going to die young" Quatre whined  
  
"Damn you Duo when this ends I'm going to kill you and I will make it painful" Heero thought and they all started screaming trying to avoid trees  
  
Duo had a feeling he was alone and looked back they were nowhere to be found, guys? Guys? GUYS?  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH was all he heard "oh damn it they went down the slopes."  
  
He then started to ski as fast as he can to the slopes. When he got there there were his friends thrashing their arms wildly but he didn't have time to think he went after them.  
  
He caught up to Trowa and grabbed his arm and tried to stop them both. After Trowa thanked him he went after Quatre soon Duo was in front of Quatre. Duo grabbed his waist as Quatre went past him and was able to stop him  
  
Quatre thanked him and Duo went after the last 2 g- pilots but they were so far ahead so he had to go faster he was about to catch up to Wufei. When Wufei tripped and was about to fall when Duo grabbed him.  
  
"Thanks… your not so much as a baka as I thought"  
  
"Thanks I think…"  
  
Then he remembered Heero and went off to save the last pilot. "Alright Duo you can do this man" Duo thought.  
  
"I'm almost there hold on Heero" Duo called  
  
"Duo how do I stop?  
  
"You put the front of the skies in like a triangle like shape," Duo yelled  
  
"Alright" and with that he did but unfortunately for Duo he forgot to say do it slowly, and Heero did it so fast he tripped and started rolling down the mountain hitting the snow and jagged rocks.  
  
"HEERO NO"  
  
Just then Duo looked ahead and say a big tree in the direction of Heero.  
  
"If he hits it would be a full blow that could cause him his life…"  
  
And with that Duo went down faster.  
  
Yet Heero was getting close so was Duo it was the few seconds that Heero and Duo were close to the tree and everything went black…  
  
After Heero woke up and found Quatre, Wufei and Trowa running towards them he just happened to glance down and found blood on the snow. He looked at himself and found there were few cuts and bruises on him then slowly looked at Duo. There was a big gash on his head. And blood was mixed with his long bangs which sticked to his forehead. Heero went to Duo's side and held him and tried to look at the cut  
  
Once the others caught up he asked Wufei "What happened?"  
  
You were tumbling down and was about to hit a tree when Duo lunged and pushed you out of the way he took the full blow instead of you…  
  
There was silence and Trowa finally said "we better get the 2 of you cleaned up" And with that they headed to their hotel.  
  
~3 Hours Later~  
  
Duo finally stirred and looked around, he saw 4 men standing in front of him  
  
"Duo your finally awake you ok?" Duo heard a small blond guy say.  
  
"Yeah I'm ok I guess"  
  
"Good and Duo thanks for saving me you are a honourable person," the Chinese said.  
  
"Glad your fine Duo" a guy with only one green eye said.  
  
"Duo I was going to kill you but you saved my life so I'll wait…" a guy with messy brown hair said.  
  
"Alright but one question… who is Duo?"  
  
Everyone looked dumbfounded.  
  
"And who are you?" Duo looked up at them very confused.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
So do you like it sorry for the wait please review thanks 


	3. the new pair

This is a story that is the best yet so set back and relax as I tell the story  
  
PART 3 TRYING TO REMEMBER!!!  
  
All the pilots were shocked  
  
"Duo it's us don't you remember? Quatre asked  
  
"Duo.Duo is that my name? Oh my head hurts."  
  
"Oh man this can't be good" Duo heard the Chinese talk  
  
"Shit man now what do we do?" the Latin one said  
  
"Well for starters." Duo started to say everyone then looked at Duo "You could tell me your names and my last name."  
  
"Ok my name is Chang Wufei but just call me Wufei." "hm Heero Yuy" "My name is Quatre Rebarba Winner" ".Trowa Barton and your last name is Maxwell." "Maxwell.Maxwell" Duo kept repeating "well maybe we better get some sleep now we will figure things out in the morning" Wufei said the others agreed and went to their hotel rooms Duo was about to leave but Heero stopped him " Duo you sleep in this room." "Oh ok" then Heero lead Duo to his room silently said goodnight to Duo and shut the door Duo look around and saw a bed and a dresser he walked to it and found a few things that guessed was his belongings he saw a pictured and looked at it  
  
There he saw the Latin man Trowa with an arm around the Arabian who was smiling Duo smiled and silently whispered Quatre then he saw the man Heero who lead him to his room and a man with both arms around Heero and a Chinese he guessed was Wufei was a man who had violet eyes and long hair in a braid. Duo blinked and dropped the picture he later walked into the bathroom he saw a toothbrush and a comb then caught a glimpse in the mirror and screamed  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
All the g pilots ran into the room  
  
"Duo what's wrong?" Quatre asked worried  
  
Duo pointed to the mirror "I-I have a-a braid" everyone looked at Duo.  
  
"Duo it's late we will talk to you in the morning goodnight" and everyone was just about to leave when  
  
"Wait. I don't want to be alone."  
  
Everyone looked at each other "I'll stay with him" Quatre volunteered, "no Quatre I will"  
  
"Thank you Heero" and everyone left the room  
  
"Ok Duo time to go to bed" Duo nodded and headed to get dressed when Heero turned around Duo was in his boxers " you take the bed and I'll sleep on the chair over there" Duo looked at the chair  
  
"Please sleep with me." Heero was shocked to hear this "uh. um." Duo then took hold of Heero's hand "fine but only one night"  
  
Duo got into bed and Heero pulled the covers up then laid on the other side "Goodnight Duo" Heero whispered  
  
"Goodnight. Heero, say Heero where are we now?"  
  
"Well right now where suppose to be on vacation"  
  
"Oh.." Heero smiled and heard Duo's deep breathing and new he was already asleep Heero then turned over and fell asleep  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Heero awoke to find Duo snuggled up beside him Heero smiled then the door swung open and Wufei burst through the door but suddenly stopped and smiled "I see even with the amnesia the love carries on!!!" Heero fell off the bed "Wufei shut up if you know what's good for you"  
  
"Can't don't know how eh koi? Heero got up from the bed as Wufei walk toward him Heero put his arms around him when he saw Duo stir Wufei turned and went to Duo's bedside Duo opened one eye to find a Chinese man beside him "morning Duo"  
  
Duo yawned and sat up just as Quatre and Trowa got in the door  
  
"Ah the noisy men have walked through the door"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Quatre asked  
  
"You know what I heard you all night that's why I tired," Heero said pretending a yawn  
  
Quatre blushed and Wufei snickered while Trowa just uttered, "Yuy I'm going to kill you"  
  
Duo was of course lost Quatre then walked to Duo "hey Duo lets get you cleaned up" Quatre and Duo went to the bathroom where another scream was heard  
  
When everyone got to the bathroom there was Duo "I thought my braid was bad but now I look like a girl" and started to wail that caught Heero and Wufei's attention there was Duo with his hair down and a little curly from the braid in all night Trowa whistled Heero looked at Trowa "Torwa shut up!"  
  
After they got ready Duo and Quatre went downstairs where they found the rest of the g pilots and they all gasped there was Duo his hair done in a loosely braid and had a pair of faded jeans and a white shirt with a black sweater wrapped loosely around his waist  
  
"His clothes were stained with blood and torn."Quatre said  
  
The others nodded and looked at Duo until he finally spoke "first things first THE BRAID HAS GOT TO GO!!!" the others gasped!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok ok looked at all the shocked faces  
  
Here's the think the braid either goes or not just REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT IT TO GO OR NOT!!!  
  
Sorry bubble gum smiles 


	4. a new day with no memory

Ok well I got a tie on the braid so here's the deal....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You want the braid to go?" Heero asked shocked  
  
"Yes I want to be a boy not a girl!!!" Duo shouted  
  
Everyone was trying franticly to search for an excuse "why don't you just try it? Having long hair wont be bad"  
  
Duo thought for a minute alright.."  
  
So they all walked out ready for a day of skiing "Um Heero how do I put these things on?"  
  
"Oh skies?" like this" So Heero helped Duo put them on soon they were out on the slops and Duo was practically clinging on Wufei's and Heero's hands  
  
"I don't like these things." Duo said  
  
So with the one person who was the best at skies and their teacher he has amnesia so they were screwed..  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO GO DOWN THERE!!!!" Duo screamed  
  
~Sweat drop~  
  
"Duo it's just a little hill and beside.."  
  
"Little hill my ass I'm still now going down"  
  
Soon Quatre gave up and went down after Trowa then Heero but Wufei didn't give up so easily and soon gave Duo a little push  
  
Next thing all you can hear is Duo crying out in surprise and fear and Wufei chuckling a bit as both the boys went down the hill  
  
"OH GOD I'M GOING TO DIE!!!" was all you can hear from Duo as he went down the hill Wufei soon started to speed up and pass Duo  
  
But Duo accidentally leaned forward to cause him to speed up too as he got close to Wufei he held out his hand and grabbed Wufei's waist then his neck and held for dear life Not knowing he was cutting off Wufei's air  
  
"Duo let go please" Wufei said surprised  
  
"NO" Duo screamed it's your fault I'm here right now and by then Duo was holding on so tight he didn't hear Wufei gasping for breath soon Wufei had no more air in his lungs and passes out and toppled over along with Duo  
  
Duo finally opened his eyes and got up then saw Wufei.. He wasn't moving Duo then panicked and screamed for help and Heero's name soon Wufei started breathing again..  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Heero, Quatre and Trowa got to the bottom of the hill  
  
"Gee skiing isn't so hard after all" Quatre said pleased he didn't fall once today  
  
"Yea Duo is a good teacher" Trowa said Heero just nodded then they heard a female scream  
  
"HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO"  
  
"Oh shit it can't be her it's not her" then he turned around and saw the only girl who wanted to make him throw up every time it was Relena "crap it's her"  
  
"Hi Heero fancy meeting you here I'm so glad you're here" Relena said flipping her hair  
  
Heero just stood there then said, "if it's too fancy a meeting we should leave"  
  
"No" Relena then got closer to Heero maybe we should do something. together?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"But Heero you should spend time with your love one"  
  
"Your right now let me find my 2 koi's then" Heero was about to leave when Relena stopped him again  
  
"No silly I meant me I already know you love me"  
  
Just then Quatre and Trowa started to laugh Heero just looked at them and looked back at Relena  
  
"Relena how many times do I have to tell you I don't love you and furt.." just then Heero heard a voice that was calling his name. it was Duo  
  
"DUO" Heero yelled and the 3 g pilots ran up the hill with their skies  
  
"Shit" Relena thought "I hate that damn American and Chinese.." As she watched her Heero run up the hill  
  
Duo was freaking out when the other 3 g pilots got up the hill  
  
"What's wrong Duo?" Quatre asked  
  
"It's wufei he's not moving"  
  
"What" Heero yelled then Ran to Wufei just then Wufei slowly started to wake up  
  
"Huh where am I" Wufei asked then noticed he was in his lovers hands and soon Duo bounced on him tears in his eyes  
  
"I'm so glad your ok I thought I chocked you to death"  
  
"It's ok I'm fine. just don't hold my neck again"  
  
Duo looked up at him and smiled "ok just don't push me down anymore hills"  
  
"Ok agreed" and Wufei slowly got up they decided to stop skiing for the day and headed for the lodge  
  
After they put their skies away they decided to go and eat something  
  
"So what shall we have to eat?" Trowa asked  
  
"Lets go to a fancy restaurant my treat" Quatre said  
  
"Ok" so they all headed off to a restaurant  
  
They were just finished ordering when they ran into Relena again  
  
"Hi Heero I knew I would find you again why don't you eat with me and my Brother Millardo my treat"  
  
Just then Wufei sat closer to Heero and Heero put a arm around his slim waist  
  
"No I think not" Wufei said, "I think he will stay here"  
  
"No one asked you" Relena yelled  
  
"And no one had to" Wufei finished Heero just smiled since Relena had nothing more to say so she stomped away  
  
"Thanks koi I almost lost my appetite there"  
  
"No problem" Wufei smiled as Heero kissed him Duo figured out they didn't like the girl much and thought if he didn't before the amnesia  
  
After super Quatre paid for it and they left  
  
It was well past 10:30pm and it was dark out so they headed to their hotel Duo started to lag when he was busy in thought about keeping the braid then he noticed he was far behind so started to run to catch up next thing 2 hands reached out grabbed him and dragged him in the alley  
  
"What's a pretty girl doing at this time?" as the man backed Duo in a wall  
  
"I-I'm not a g-girl I'm a guy"  
  
The guy raised an eyebrow "well I don't think that will matter then"  
  
The he forced Duo in a bruising kiss Duo can taste alcohol on his breath Then he started to grope him Duo then screamed in terror (and no not those high pitched screams) then the man slapped him  
  
The others heard and turned around and found Duo was not there  
  
"Duo" both Wufei and Heero yelled and ran and turned into an alley  
  
When they saw what was happening Heero ran and started punching the man As Wufei ran up to Duo  
  
When the man was out cold Heero stopped and ran to Duo Quatre was trying to calm Duo down while Wufei was holding him Heero could see tears falling from his lovers eyes and Wufei let Duo go so Heero can hold him Duo was shaking then shouted  
  
"I TOLD YOU THE BRAID SHOULD GO" then stopped "he thought I was a girl."  
  
All the 4 g pilots looked at each other then at Duo  
  
Duo was so confused he wiggled out of Heero grasp crying and ran out of the alley all he wanted to get away from the alley the place he now feared Heero and the others ran after him soon Heero got close enough and grabbed his wrist then held Duo  
  
Duo started to wiggle again but Heero held on tight  
  
"Its ok Duo I'm here it's alright Wufei and I will never let this happen again I promise"  
  
When Duo heard this he suddenly didn't feel afraid no more he felt he could trust the 2 of them he didn't know why but he did soon he felt another pair of hands it was Wufei he stopped wiggling completely and let the 2 hold him and tell him it was ok and after they lead him back to the hotel  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Since it was a tie I'm doing it again I just left it for this chapter maybe next chapter I'll cut it  
  
Tell me with your review remember I write my stories to peoples expectations 


End file.
